Sunday Drive
by The Whitlock's
Summary: Overstressed and bored Jasper Whitlock sitting in his nice car on a sunday waitting for the light to turn green. And what does he see


A SUNDAY DRIVE

I had been sitting at the light, waiting for it to change for a while. It seemed like the lights were still timed for the work week, because the light had been red my way for about a minute and no cars had come through the intersection the other way. As I looked to my left, I saw a woman walking down the sidewalk approaching the intersection. She was very attractive with beautiful brown hair with red highlights. She was wearing a very 'springy' dress that came to about six inches above her knees and swayed back and forth as she walked. She started crossing in the crosswalk, and as she got right in front of me turned my way, smiled, and said "Nice car."

Actually, I get comments like that all the time. My car is a vintage 1966 Cadillac convertible, and I had the top down. It has a bench seat in front, made before they started putting consoles in the middle that you couldn't sit on.

I nodded to her and smiled back. She stepped up onto the curb, and was headed for the restaurant on the corner. As she pulled open the door to enter, I don't know if it was from the change in pressure from inside, or a sudden gust of March wind, or if the gods were just smiling on me, her dress blew up in back. And, because she had one hand of the door and another holding her purse, she couldn't catch it, and what I saw was - nothing. I mean, she had nothing on underneath. No underwear. Or at least if she did, it had to have been a thong so small it was enclosed in her butt crack. No, there wasn't even a thong, because I would have seen the strap around her hips. I only saw the sight for a few seconds and then she disappeared inside.

I sat there stunned. The light had changed but I hadn't noticed. If there had been someone behind me, I'm sure they would have honked, I sat there so long. The next thing I knew, I was turning the corner and pulling into the restaurant parking lot.

Part of me was saying "You gotta go in and try to meet that woman" and another part of me was saying "What, are you crazy? Why do you think she'd have anything to do with you? Besides, she's probably meeting someone." On the other hand, what's the harm? All I was going to do was meet some friends from work down at a sports bar and watch a basketball game. They wouldn't miss me and they'd probably understand if I told them about it later.

I decided to go in. I told the hostess I was meeting someone and asked if she would mind if I looked around to see if they had arrived yet. She didn't. I found her sitting alone at a table for two against the wall. I told the hostess my companion wasn't there yet and asked to be seated at a table that was four tables away from the girl. I sat down facing her, and was handed a menu. That was good; I could pretend to be studying the menu and look over the top of it at the mystery woman.

She didn't have a menu in front of her. Uh, oh, that was bad. She probably was waiting for someone and refused a menu until he or she showed up. The waitress brought her a tall drink of some kind and set it down in front of her. This could be good; maybe she just came in for a drink. No, she probably would have just sat at the bar if she was just getting drinks. No she wouldn't. She doesn't have panties on, remember? That would be a great way to let everyone in the place know she was panty-less.

"Aaarrgg!" I said to myself as I hid my face behind my menu. I let out a sigh and tried to gather my thoughts. OK, now first, why wouldn't she be wearing panties? Here is my somewhat biased list of possibilities: (a) she just had a quickie in the cab on the way over here and left them on the floorboard, (b) she's meeting a boyfriend and wants to surprise him (it sure surprised me), (c) it's wash day and she's out of clean underwear, (d) she grew up poor and never wore any as a kid and then continued the practice as an adult, (e) she just enjoys the feeling.

(b) and (e) seemed the most probable. If the reason was (b), I'm screwed. If the reason was (e), I might get screwed.

I guess that's very narrow-minded of me. Just cause a young lady doesn't wear drawers, doesn't mean she's looking for sex. She could be a virgin librarian or a Mormon evangelist. Yeah, and I could be the Pope. Marylyn Monroe supposedly never wore underwear, and she was, well, she was a sexpot. It's just that it's so sexy, and so liberated; not to mention so convenient. This may be my only chance in life to meet a free-spirited woman like this, even though she may be waiting for a boyfriend, I can at least try.

I laid the menu down and walked over to her table. She was sipping her drink.

"Excuse me," I said. She looked up. "You don't know me, but I was driving the car stopped at the light, right before you came in here. And I was just wondering, if you're not meeting someone, if you would, you know, care to join me."

She smiled at me, and said, "Thank you for asking, but, unfortunately, I am meeting someone." My heart fell. "But you do have a wonderful car. It looks like it would be so much fun to drive."

"Uh, yeah, it is, I really enjoy it. Well, sorry to bother you."

"It was no bother, really. I'm flattered," she said, still smiling.

I turned, kinda half waved to her, and walked back to my table. "Just my fucking luck," I thought. "But at least I'll die knowing I at least tried," I said to myself.

The waitress came by to take my order. I ordered a club sandwich and a beer. I glanced over at my fantasy girl and saw she was on a cell phone. The call didn't last long, and then she got up from her table, picked up her drink, and walked over in my direction. She stopped in front of me and said, "If the offer still stands, I'd love to join you for lunch. My friend can't make it."

I almost knocked the table over standing up so fast to pull her chair out for her. She giggled. I was at a loss for words. "My name's Jasper," I said, making it sound more like a question than a statement, because of my nervousness.

"I'm Isabella but you can call me Bella," she said back.

"Pleased to meet you," said I.

"And me, you," she replied. "I'm just curious, but what was it about me that made you want to meet me?"

I froze, and I felt a blush coming up from my neck all the way up to my eyebrows. I could not speak. I prayed she wouldn't notice I was blushing. She did.

She leaned forward and whispered, "Was it because you noticed I wasn't wearing panties?"

My mouth was open but no words could come out.

The waitress came back by and asked for her order. It gave me a little time to get my composure. She ordered soup and a salad. The waitress left and she said,

"It was, wasn't it?"

"Well, you're very attractive, and I did catch a glimpse of your, uh, your, uh…"

"Bare ass?" she finished the sentence.

"…bare ass, as you were coming in the door, and, uh, it's just that, uh, …shit! I don't know what to say. I mean, it was nice seeing that, but, it's not that I was just thinking , you're…you know…"

"Easy?" she completed my sentence again.

"Yeah, but I wasn't thinking that! I mean I was hoping,… no, no, no, not hoping. I don't really know what all I was thinking," I said as I put my head down on the table.

She reached across and put her hand on my arm. I raised my head. "It's OK," she said. "I know that most guys think with their dicks most of the time. But you seemed like such a nice guy, I wanted to meet you, too. And I think it's so cute that you blushed when I asked you. That tells me that you're not just thinking you can get under my skirt, notice I didn't say 'get in my pants', because of what you saw."

Her frankness was helping put me at ease. I could find my voice a little better. "Honestly, I noticed you before I saw your 'bare ass' it's just that when your skirt blew up, I knew I just had to try to meet you. Not because I'm instantly thinking SEX, but that a girl that feels that comfortable about herself would probably be a real fun person to be around."

She sat there not saying anything for about 10 seconds, then said, "That's a good answer. Stand up for a second." I stood up and then sat back down. She whispered, "You don't have a hard-on, so I think you're being straight with me."

I breathed a sigh of relief. She laughed, then we laughed together. She asked what I was thinking about, when I first noticed her 'bare ass.' I gave her (b) and (e) as being most probable. She said (e) was the reason today, but that she had used (b) before. She also told me that she had called her friend (her girl friend) and cancelled their lunch date, so that she could dine with me. (YES!) She was not seeing anybody steady right now, and, yes, she would love to go for a ride in my car after lunch, but only if I kept the top down.

I was on cloud nine through lunch, as we talked about this and that, and it's a good thing she didn't ask me to stand up again, because I did get a hard-on twice. Once when she mentioned she had made love in an elevator, and again when she talked about being panty-less at a formal dinner party. My confessions to her were much tamer. I told her I had skinny-dipped with a group of kids at a closed swimming pool during my senior year in high school and once, in college, after many, many beers, I had streaked across campus around midnight with several of my fraternity brothers.

We each had another drink during lunch, and afterward, I paid the bill. We walked out to my car, I opened the door for her. She slid in and I didn't even try to peek up her skirt. I was proud of myself. I got in, started up the car, and lowered the top. Her face kind of lit up as she watched the top going down. "Where are we going to go?" she asked as soon as it was down.

"Well," I said, "There's a scenic stretch of highway twelve about five miles out of town and there's a semi-paved road off Dawson Road that crosses a covered bridge and goes through some horse farms."

"I vote for the covered bridge," said Bella.

"OK, you're the navigator," I said.

It was a nice day for a drive, and even nicer having her sitting beside me. The wind would occasionally catch her skirt and billow it up some and I would feel my heart beating a little quicker. It never blew it up to where anything more than just thigh was visible, but just the thought of her being panty-less, changed my whole perception.

When we turned off Dawson Road, I slowed to about 15 miles per hour so we could enjoy the scenery. It was pretty country. Rolling hills, with long stretches of white fences and horses romping around. When we came upon a stallion mounting a mare, her eyes got sooo big, and she couldn't take her eyes off the sight. She watched until trees blocked her view, then looked at me and said, "That thing was HUGH."

"Yeah, that was a very big oak tree," I said.

"No, silly, I mean his…you know what I was talking about," she said with a smile.

"I've got a good idea, but what guy would ever want to be compared to THAT thing? It's healthier to pretend it just doesn't exist," I responded with a smirk.

She reached over after that and held my hand.

When we got to the covered bridge, I stopped the car on this side of it and suggested we get out and walk across it. Bella agreed. I pulled over to the grass on the left side of the road so she wouldn't have to get out of the car and walk through the tall grass. We walked up to the bridge holding hands and listening to the sound of the creek underneath the bridge get louder and louder. Her shoes made clopping sounds on the wooden boards of the bridge that reminded me of horses hooves and as I was about to say so, she mentioned it first. I told her that in horse and buggy days, couples that were spooning, which is what they called dating back then, would often stop on the bridge so they couldn't be seen kissing and necking. "That's so romantic," she said as she slipped her arm around my waist. I put my arm around hers also. In the middle of the bridge, we stopped and looked through the lattice of the bridge to the water below cascading over the rocks and swirling in tiny eddies. I bent down and kissed her. She returned the kiss with enthusiasm. Then she leaned back and said, "Let's go down to the water." I was game.

There were lots of big rocks on the bank to walk on, to get down to the water. I went first and held out a hand to her to steady herself as she came down. At the water's edge, right under the bridge, there was a flat area about three feet wide that was lined with small pebbles. It was still in the slanted rays of the sun. "I'm going wading," said Bella. "Care to join me?"

I said "alright" as she put one hand on my shoulder to lift one leg at a time to take off her shoes. She walked gingerly on the pebbles and put one foot into the water. "It's not too bad," she said, as she stepped in with the other foot and started walking around in the shallow water. She looked as carefree as a little girl. I sat down on a rock and removed my shoes and then socks, stuffing my socks inside the shoes. I rolled my pants legs up as high as they could go, which was just above my knees.

I stepped into the water and it took my breath away. "This is what you call 'not too bad'?," I asked, as I immediately pulled my foot out.

"You get used to it real quickly," she said, as she kicked some water my way. "Come on, don't be a chicken."

"Alright, alright. Just let me ease in on my own," I said. I stepped in slowly with my right foot, grimaced, then with my left, and walked slowly over to her, feeling for rocks on the bottom that might make me fall on my ass.

When I got up to her, she put her arms around my neck and gave me a big kiss. Then she said, "That's for showing a girl a really good time. It's been a wonderful day."

"And the day is still young," I added.

"Yes it is," and she kissed me again, longer and with flicks of her tongue.

As we embraced and kissed, I could feel my dick growing larger. The way it was situated when it started growing, made it stick straight out. I think she noticed, because she separated a little and gave me a sly look and a smile. I noticed that her nipples were sticking out, too. She took my hand and walked upstream. I adjusted myself as I walked so that my member was pointed up and not out. At a medium size rock in the shadow of the bridge, she stopped, turned me around and sat me down. She stepped back about five feet to where she was just in the sunlight. The light from behind her made her skirt translucent, almost transparent, and her legs were silhouetted against the fabric. She spread her feet slightly for balance and I could swear I could see her pubic hair through the dress from the back lighting. She put her hands on her hips and started swaying left and right and left and right. My erection was about to burst through my zipper. Then she reached down and grabbed some of the skirt in each hand and slowly raised it as she continued to sway back and forth. She raised it to the level where I could just see some of her auburn hair, then lowered it back down half way and started wading back to me, still swaying as she walked. I put my hands on her hips as she reached me. She stopped swaying and straddled my legs. Keeping her dress raised up, she sat on my lap and began rubbing her crotch against my erection. I buried by face in her neck, kissing her there, then lowered by hands down and slid them under her dress in back and caressed her bare ass. She placed her hands on each side of my head, turning my face upward and began kissing me, deeply and lovingly. After what seemed like a few minutes, I pulled by lips away from hers and said, "This rock is killing my butt and I'll bet it's not doing much for your knees either. Why don't we go back up to the car and find a place to park?" She didn't say anything, just nodded, stood up and took me by the hand back to where we had entered the water. She retrieved her shoes in her other hand as I picked up mine, and we climbed up the rocks back to the road.

I opened the passenger door, slid across the seat, and she got in and slid over right beside me, pulling the door closed. Bella put her hand on the inside of my right thigh and started rubbing from my knee up to my balls. It's a good thing I wasn't driving far cause I sure couldn't keep my mind on the road. I pulled forward and crossed the bridge slowly, then sped up a little on the other side. I seemed to remember a place just down the road where we could pull off and have some privacy. Sure enough, there it was on the left. It must have been an old home site, because there were the remains of a drive and a big oak tree with some tall bushes around it. I turned onto the overgrown driveway and drove behind the tree. We were effectively screened from the road by the tree and bushes. Thirty yards behind the tree was a stand of woods, with only tall grass in between. Perfect!

As soon as I turned the engine off, Bella was on me like a duck on a June bug. Our hands were flying everywhere. We slid to the right to get away from the steering wheel, then she straddled me again as I lifted her dress up out of the way. She was kissing me while unbuttoning my shirt at the same time. I pulled on her dress to take it off over her head, and she helped out by raising her arms straight up. I savored this sight while kissing her neck and the tops of her breasts. She was on my lap, naked except for her pink bra, which was very sheer and lacy and not hiding anything anyway. She was rubbing her crotch on my erection through my pants like crazy. I was afraid I was going to come then and there, and I sure didn't want it to end like that. Bella was coming too, but that was okay; she could have more than one; I couldn't, or at least not right away. I unhooked her bra, threw it into the back seat, and started massaging her tits. She came almost instantly amid cries of "Oh, god, oh, god, ooo…"

She relaxed for only about ten seconds which gave me some time to recoup, and then started again by undoing my belt and unzipping my pants. My pants, which were still rolled up above my knees, wouldn't slide down, so I helped by reaching down and unrolling the pants legs. She had me lay down on the seat as she pulled my pants off over my feet. Then, she grabbed the waistband of my shorts and pulled them off, as I lifted my ass up to accommodate her. They joined her bra in the back as she bend down to take my erection in her mouth. She took the whole thing in and then slowly went back up the shaft and then down again, and then back up. She tongued my head in circles and really seemed to enjoy it, as she was making mmmm sounds most of the time. She was driving me crazy with desire. I wouldn't last long. As she bobbed her head up and down on my rod, I knew I had reached the point of no return. I was coming and nothing would stop it. She kept her lips around my penis as I climaxed into her mouth. As I finished the last spurt, I heard her swallow my cum but she kept her mouth around my shrinking penis for about another minute, obviously savoring the moment.

She laid her head on my chest and I stroked her hair. Neither of us said anything for quite a while, then Bella said, "I hope you're well rested now, because we're not through."

I replied, "You may not be through, but I'm spent."

Then she said, "Oh no you're not, and I can prove it."

She lowered her head back down to my penis and, holding it in her hand, gently licked the sides from base to tip, making a circle around the tip on each go around. After 5-6 trips, I could feel it getting bigger. She kept doing the same action for several minutes, and my penis kept growing larger and larger. When it got to nearly the same size as my last erection, she took the whole thing in her mouth again and gently sucked as she moved up and down on it. She raised her head up and said, "See? Just like new again. Now, I want you inside of me." She took my wrist and pulled me upright. Once I was sitting up, she straddled my lap again, and lowered herself onto my fully erect and eager cock.

She was fully aroused and started to climax after only about 30 seconds of bouncing up and down on my cock. She bounced faster and faster, stopped bouncing, then let out an "Oohhh" and I knew she had just climaxed again. I had no thoughts of being able to have a second one this soon, but Bella was not one to give up. She barely finished shuddering from her orgasm, when I felt the muscles of her vagina tightening around my penis, and she started an up and down motion again. "I don't think I'll be able to come again," I said. "Betcha will," she replied. Her hands went to my chest and she began lightly pinching my nipples as she began gyrating her torso around my penis as she ever so slowly raised up and down..

I couldn't believe it, but I felt another orgasm coming on. Grabbing her ass tighter, I moved her up and down faster. I slid my left hand under her more where I could feel my dick sliding in and out of her, and my right hand found her anus, caressing it gently with my index finger. I could feel her excitement increase from my gyrations, and knew she was on her way to a third. Ten more seconds of pumping and I did come, with her following a few seconds after.

We stayed in that position for several minutes, till I felt something dripping down my nuts. We disengaged, and I opened the glove compartment to get out some napkins to clean up our love juices. She popped up with, "Let's get dressed, sans underwear, get some dinner and finish our day at my apartment." I didn't have to think about it for a second.

On the ride back to town, we kept the top down, of course, even though it was a little chilly, as the sun had just set. She sat next to me and arranged her dress so that the wind would catch her skirt like a parachute and blow it up as high as her waist. She was driving me crazy and loving it. At dinner, we sat beside each other in a booth and, hidden by the tablecloth, played with each others genitals.

It was a memorable day and an equally memorable night. But, as they say, that is another story.


End file.
